This Is Wrong But It Feels So Right
by KairiMisty
Summary: What happens when Mr Strife teaches Miss Lockhart's gym class? Rated M for later themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, after the long absence apart from the odd drabbles every now and again, I have decided I would like to try and come back. I have been roleplaying as Tifa Lockhart for the past year and my muse for her is stronger than ever so I would love to try some good ol' CloTi but with a bit of a twist. I would like to warn you here, this story contains a studentxteacher relationship, it is A/U and there will be adult themes but I have chose to keep Tifa (the student) as eighteen years of age because I feel more comfortable with her being a more older student. I hope you guys will enjoy the story and I apologize for my discontinuation of 'Ruby Haired Beauty'. Send your reviews for this story and by all means chip a few ideas in if you have them and I may use them.

Disclaimer; these characters and game is not owned by me.

* * *

Beep, beep, beep, bee-

An outstretched hand smashed against the top of the alarm clock from underneath the covers as a grunt escaped an eighteen year old girl who was curled up in a fetal position below the sheets; 7.00am on the dot. Time to get moving for school.

A foot emerged from the bundle on the bed as it rested against the carpeted floor before the other joined it, the body in which they belonged to soon followed as the young woman sat up straight in her bed allowing the duvet to fall to the side of her. Drowsy eyes almost shut completely again but she knew she couldn't be late, rumour had it that there was a new gym teacher starting today and with that being her best subject, she needed to make sure said teacher knew about her and how serious she took certain things.

Tifa Lockhart was never one to stand in the spotlight, it was something she had always hated but when it came to her favourite subject, she didn't take a chance with anything that stood in her way-she knew what she wanted and she intended to get it.

When she was very young her Mother passed and at the age of fifteen her Father was murdered, however despite being at such a tender age, she had no choice but to run away and start a new life of her own. It had proven difficult and for too long she had been homeless although she had a job but she saved up as much as she could so she was able to rent out a small flat which she was allowed to decorate any way she wanted. After three years, she had finally gotten her life together, albiet on her own but she had an apartment to live in, a part time job and an education; she was going to be alright.

As she practically stumbled out of bed, she pulled the tie out of her hair allowing the raven strands to cascade down her back before she stripped off her pyjama bottoms and tank top in the doorway of her small bathroom which was connected to her bedroom and stepped into the shower.

Thoroughly washing her long locks which reached down just past the small of her back, she stepped out and dried herself off before walking back into her room to retrieve her school uniform which consisted of a black, plaid, thigh-high skirt, a cream over-sized cardigan with a patterned white frilly shirt underneath and a small red bow tie. Each student had their own individuality privilege to their uniforms, which meant they were allowed to wear either sweaters or cardigans in any neutral colour.

As she proceeded getting dressed and dried her hair, she began to sort her books out for the day. She knew she had gym first and that was why she wanted to get there as soon as possible to meet the new teacher; she was expecting a young woman in her late twenties with whom she could bond with, or should she say that was who she was hoping for.

Her morning ritual was exactly the same every morning yet she never learnt that getting up at 7:00am meant she would be late, grabbing a slice of bread and stuffing it in the toaster as she slipped on her thigh high socks and shoes, she saw the clock ticking out of the corner of her eye; wincing, she flicked the button on the side and grabbed her barely toasted bread before running out the door.

Luckily her school wasn't too far away so she managed to get there on foot rather quickly without managing to be late at all. As she passed through the front entrance of the school, a couple of greetings and morning's been shouted at her, she made her way quickly to the gym which was located at the furthest side of the high school. Midgar High was pretty decent considering it's location and it had a high reputation in which many students came out with successful grades, so it was definitely the school to be at.

Taking two steps at a time, she tried to catch her breath before she rather clumsily stumbled into the ground-raised gym. A string of curse words escaped from her mouth as she bit her lip at the bruise she could practically feel forming on her arm from where she bashed it on the wall.

The male who was shooting balls into the basket at the other end of the large room inclined his head to the commotion which had caught his attention, a slight smirk making it's way to his lips as he realized she was wearing a uniform meaning she must have been one of his first students. As he approached the younger girl who was fiddling with something in her backpack, not noticing him coming closer, he cleared his throat making ruby hues snap up to meet Mako ones.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she gazed up at the tall, attractive blonde with unruly spiky hair and a slight sheen from what must have been a morning work out. His shirt made his muscled defined against it making a light rosy hue dust the apples of her cheeks as she glanced away and bowed her head. "You must be new here, I don't think I've seen you around before, my names Tifa. We actually have a new teacher today so I got here early to meet them."

"Ah, so you're one of my students," a deep voice rumbled out in a throaty tone as her head snapped up and stared at him agape; no, he couldn't be. He was much too young, wasn't he? "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tifa. Call me, Mr. Strife."

He was twenty-two at the least was the last thing that went through her mind as she turned away and made a run towards her locker. Just what was wrong with her?!


	2. Chapter 2

The twenty two year old man gazed after the rather jittery girl as she made her way back from where she came from. A soft smile graced his lips as her intense eyes flashed in his mind once again reminding him of the beauty held within them.

No.

No. He could not be having thoughts like that about one of his students, that would be wrong on so many levels. Maybe it was just the nerves getting to him. It was his first day after all.

Ambling back across the large gym hall, he took a glance at the clock and realized that lessons wouldn't be starting for another twenty minutes, so he had time to kill. Biting his bottom lip, he side glanced his papers which included the registers for todays classes and the profiles of all the students in alphabetical order for him to learn more quickly, which were laid on the bench underneath his keys and whistle-should he?

Turning around to make sure no one was with him in the room, he sat down and grabbed a hold of the papers before flicking through them. She said her name was Tifa but she hadn't mentioned her second name, which meant he would have to sift through all the profiles of students he was going to have to teach in order to find hers as it wouldn't be under 'T'.

As he flicked through the multitude of sheets, he was beginning to get frustrated, he didn't have much time and considering she had rushed in here so early, he was going to assume that he had her first period.

J - no.

K - no.

L - Lockhart, Tifa.

Mako enhanced orbs widened as he pulled the sheet from the rest of the others which he quickly discarded on the bench next to him and looked at her profile. Her picture in the top right corner of her smiling sweetly with her beautiful long locks pulled to one side, she really was a stunning sight to see and she certainly didn't look like a high school student.

Name; Lockhart, Tifa

DoB; 3rd May

Age; 18

He kept reading about her, completely absorbed by what he was finding out. She was definitely a smart girl and from what her biography told him, P.E was her favourite and best subject, the one in which she excelled in. A lump caught in his throat as he reality snapped into him and he quickly shoved the paper at the bottom of the pile. He felt more nervous than ever now and all because she had decided to come in a little earlier than the rest of them.

Upon hearing chatters outside the door, he walked over to it and opened it greeting the multitude of students both male and female, which awaited out there before they ambled in past him with a small smile. That mysterious girl was nowhere to be found though.

As the small group of twelve students stood in front of him all clad in their gym uniforms, he gave them a friendly smile and nodded his head once. "Hello, I'm your new gym teacher, Mr Strife. If there are any problems, please do not hesitate to come to me for help. I'd like to spend most of today learning everyone's names, so what I will do is, I will allow you to do an early morning workout, self-directed and I will come and have a small chat with each of you, does that sound okay?"

With the girls practically being head-over-heels for the new teacher and the guys thinking he seemed like a pretty cool guy, a flurry of agreement came thick and fast as they all dispersed into the hall to set up equipment. They were the oldest of the school, being 18-19 year olds, so most teachers just treat them like adults and allowed them to do their own thing.

As the blonde counted the numbers of students and the ones on the register, his brow furrowed. There were twelve listed on his paper but only eleven in front of him and he knew which one was missing. Pretending not to know however, he called out to the rest of the students and folded his arms. "Is this everyone or do we have a student missing?"

A brunette with her hair tied in a plait with a pink ribbon securing it, stepped forward, her face in slight worry as she spoke quietly to the new teacher. "My best friend Tifa isn't here, Sir, but I have seen her this morning and she wouldn't miss this class for the world."

His heart skipped a beat at hearing her name as he cleared his throat awkwardly and tried to pull himself together, he was acting ridiculous, he had seen her for about 2 minutes before she ran off and she hardly said two sentences to him and here he was going ga-ga over her. "May I ask your name?"

"Aerith."

"Aerith, would you be able to go and find her for me?" He asked kindly as he gave her a hall-pass.

She nodded and grabbed the pass quickly before running out of the doors in search for her best friend. He watched her go before turning back to the rest of his students who were now busy with their activities, he hoped the two of them would come back and not just one. He wanted to meet this girl properly.

* * *

The nineteen year old brunette searched around the changing rooms first thinking that she could have been late and perhaps she was just rushing to get changed now but to no avail, the room was empty. As she let out a sigh, she pulled out her phone and dialled Tifa's number only to have it go straight to voicemail. Walking around the lower half of the school, she checked every bathroom before she went up to the top half of school. In the distance, she noticed a figure sitting on a bench watching the cars go past the school. With a determined spring in her step, she stormed over to the familiar face and stood in front of her with her hands on her hips, "and what do you think you're doing, Teef?!"

A groan escaped the slightly younger girl as she tipped her head back and closed her eyes only to be snapped up by the wrist and tugged along in the direction of the gym once more. "Hey! Aerith! Let go of me! I don't feel like gym today!"

Halting in their tracks, the Cetra whirled around and glowered at the other as though she had two heads. "What do you mean you don't feel like gym today?! It's your favourite subject, you never miss it. Even when you sprained your ankle from cross country, you still made the teachers let you participate! Plus, we have a hot new teacher..." The ravenette froze and it didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. Glaring at the younger girl, she folded her arms across her chest and stared at her intensely. "Alright, spill. I'm not stupid, Teef. I saw that reaction, what has gone on between you and Mr. Fine?"

A rosy hue flared up on the ruby eyed beauty's cheeks as she turned away and began walking in the direction of the gym to avoid anymore questioning from he nosy best friend but she really should have known better as she felt nimble fingers wrap around her wrist and jerk her back, a questioning glare being directed at her. "Honestly, nothing happened, Aerith. Let's just go before I get into more trouble than I am already in. I'm assuming I'm in for a telling off?"

With a shrug and a sympathetic smile, the brunette grabbed her hand and pulled her along with her, at least she had changed her mind about coming to class, that was one thing; she just needed to get to the bottom of what had gone on between her and the new teacher to make Tifa so jittery and act so strange.

* * *

After waiting for Tifa to get changed into her tight fitting gym shirt and shorts, Aerith gave her a once over before handing her a hair tie so she could pull her hair into a ponytail, it was much to long to keep down when they were doing sports. Many had always been jealous of Tifa Lockhart. Not in a way to hate her, or use it as a way to be nasty but because of how perfect she seemed on the outside despite the trauma's that she had been through that only the flowergirl next to her knew of.

Many saw her as this beautiful, ruby hued young woman with the silky black hair which never seemed to end. She had the perfect figure, curves in all the right places and she was certainly privileged in areas such as her chest and her bum. With her strong legs which had the illusion of being long despite her only being 5'4'' and her toned and flat stomach, many knew she was an avid sports fan. She trained mostly for her martial arts but she loved other activities as well. Exceeding in almost every single one of her classes with mainly A's and B's yet maintaining that humble and friendly side to her, she was one of the most popular girls for all the right reasons. She would never say a bad word about anybody unless they truly deserved it and got on her bad side.

Yet, the only person in the world that knew about her troubles was Aerith, it was a side that she wanted no-one else to know about. The side of her which still mourned over her parents deaths even to this day, the side of her which felt lonely having no family to go home to at night like everyone else, the side of her which struggled to keep her schedule in tact as she had to work almost all of her free time just to pay for her flat, the side of her that was unable to buy nice things as she was too broke after a months rent to pay for anything.

As the two walked slowly into the gym, the usual wolf whistles from the guys sounded for Tifa making the teacher incline his head over his shoulder and felt his jaw drop. Her uniform when he saw her before was oversized and just plain cutesy, there was nothing really sexy about it even with the thigh-high socks, it had done nothing for her figure as it was all hidden, her face had just looked beautiful and her outfit was just so cute but now all he could see was curves and slender legs. He fought the urge to glare at the boys her age who were shamelessly flirting with her despite her waving it off with a shy demeanour, it was obvious that she was used to it and by the looks of the girls who seemed to fangirl her just as much proved that little Miss Popular here was quite the catch; a quiet one at that though.

"Why are you late, Miss?" The blonde questioned in a stern manner, trying his hardest not to break under her puppy dog, ruby irises which were staring up at him apologetically, her hands linked tightly in front of her in a nervous manner making him crack anyway and give her a small smile. "It doesn't matter, just try and be on time from now on, okay?"

She nodded shyly before side stepping him and walking over to the corner of the gym away from everyone else where she could warm up. The other students didn't think anything of it as they got back on with what they were doing but Mr Strife was confused as to why she distanced herself so far away from the others. Deciding to find out, he caught Aerith's attention just before she was about to get on a treadmill and gestured over to the girl in the corner who was now doing sit ups. "Hey, why has she gone over there?"

A gentle chime of a laugh escaped the brunettes lips as she took a gaze over to her best friend. "Oh, she's pretty intense when it comes to her sports, I'm surprised she didn't come and see you this morning to meet you beforehand." She noticed him stiffen at the mention of that but carried on nonetheless. "She was extremely close with our previous teacher, Miss Crescent, she always goes and does her own thing in this class, we've all become accustomed to it. However, I suggest you go and talk to her, Sir, she's a little shy but she'll open up to you like she does to everyone eventually."

With a nod of the head, he stood up and cleared his throat. "Is everyone okay with what they are doing, right now?" After hearing the chorus of 'yes, Sir's', he ambled over across to the private corner in the hall which was away from speaking distance of the others to where the girl was going crunches.

"Tifa, right? I was wondering if you were alright?" He squatted down and rested his elbows on his knees as he watched her, she really was a beautiful girl. No. He couldn't. He was four years older than her, now usually that wouldn't have been a problem but the fact that she was his student proved otherwise and he knew that it would be wrong and frowned upon, he knew that for a fact.

"Yes... Sir... why... wouldn't... I be?!" She spoke between crunches as she came up from each one, she took a glance over to him before concentrating on her exercises. He could feel his own heart beat rising as he watched her but he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"You're pretty intense, you know that?" He tried to lightly joke with her, a playful expression on his face as he searched for her eyes only to have her own shut in response, as she breathed out through her mouth and concentrated on the number she was sitting up to. He frowned slightly, Aerith was right when she said that it was hard to get this girl to open up, he was trying desperately to talk to her but she seemed to be shutting him out before they even started conversing, it was beginning to frustrate him.

As she sat up slowly, he watched her, noticing her plump rosy pink lips which formed into a pout, the colour matching the soft blusher which had been dusted on the apples of her cheeks. She really was gorgeous. As she reached up to untie her hair and tighten it back up, she jumped up and proceeded to wrap protective bandages around her fists. He kept squatted down on the floor as he watched her body movements, the slight sheen from the obvious workout that she had been doing showcasing off her hard work. He noticed her level up with the punching bag before doing a couple of test shots at eye-watering speed. Impressive. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes trained on her face but as soon as they travelled down to her behind asset, he stood up quickly and positioned himself behind the punching bag feeling the force of every hit.

"You hold quite a punch." He tried to start up a conversation again but to no avail; ruby hues flickered up for a split second as he tried to hold their gaze before she jolted back a little, swung and kicked it smack bang in the middle before grabbing a hold of her towel and patting her face dry. Slinging it over her shoulder, she inclined her head towards him and gave him a solemn look.

"Class is over, Mr Strife." With that, she walked out leaving him dumbfounded with the other students.


	3. Chapter 3

As the twenty-two year old male walked into his flat which he shared with his best friend, he sighed and slumped on the sofa, idly flicking the television on with the remote. Upon hearing his arrival, a tall, dark-haired male who was twenty-four ambled out from his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, his defined six-pack which he had trained for as his job as a gym instructor made it near impossible not to achieve. He had even given Strife some tips and excruciating personal fitness lessons.

"How did your first day go, man?" The older man spoke as he collapsed beside the blonde and snatched the remote from his hands.

"Alright," came the reply. He was never one for speaking a lot but he was usually a little more open with his roommate.

"Just alright? No hot teachers that you can get with?" He joked, expecting a laugh which he usually got when he made jokes like that but Cloud just stood up and walked past him ignoring the question completely, only making the ebony haired male's eyebrows furrow as he stood up. "Hey! What's wrong?"

The younger male paused at the bay window which looked out onto the city and bit his lip as he tried to think of an excuse but he knew that he was as easy to read as a book; his body language gave him away most of the time. What would Zack think of him if he told him that he felt instantly attracted to a schoolgirl? It was wrong and what if the guy he looked up to thought wrongly of him if he told him? Yet, he was his best friend, so he had a right to know and maybe if he told him, he may feel a little better.

Ever since the first lesson that he had had with her, he could feel his emotions stir within him and he had felt uncomfortable for the whole day. He had already checked his timetable and realised that he had her again in the morning for a double period and honestly? He didn't know whether to be excited or to dread it.

"I said I'm fine, Zack." If only it was that easy to make him stop though. Usually it was much easier just to cave and tell him all that he wanted to hear.

"You should know me better by now to know that I'm not about to just let this go, man. There is something bothering you and you froze up as soon as I mentioned hot girls... who is she?" A wide grin graced the mans lips as he nudged Cloud's bicep playfully.

"Just this... girl," he started awkwardly as he shifted on his feet, a hand going to the nape of his neck as he scratched it awkwardly and bit the inside of his cheek. Damn, Zack. "She's... just a girl."

"That gives me a lot of information, well done." He spoke sarcastically as he was beginning to get a little frustrated at not getting his answer. "Just tell me, Cloud."

Sighing, he fell back onto the arm of the couch and ran a hand through his spikes allowing them to fall back into place over his mako-enhanced coloured eyes as he pursed his lips together before letting out a loud sigh. "I met her just before first period."

"...right?"

As he avoided his best friend's gaze in his naturally awkward manner, he focused on the street below where the cars where queuing up because of the roadworks which were happening due to the road needing resurfacing. He tried to figure out his words before speaking, he didn't want to say anything and then have the Zack go crazy at him. "-she's different, I guess you could say. She has red eyes and long dark hair down to the small of her back, she's cute and shy but has an incredible body... she keeps herself to herself... like me, I guess." A small smile graced his lips as he looked down at his shoes thinking of those beautiful eyes that he stared right into just before she closed them as she focused on her exercise - she did shut him out though and that was something that he wasn't feeling comfortable with.

A bright grin was plastered over the raven haired male's face as he stared up from his position on the sofa. They both hadn't had a decent women in either of their lives for a while now and this girl seemed to have caused quite the effect on the shy one out of the two who would usually wait for girls to throw themselves over him in order to notice them, yet here he was doing the noticing which only lead the older one to believe that she was perhaps something special.

"Wait so, you mean to tell me, you've actually found someone that you like...first?" Zack teased, only to receive a death glare in response. If looks could kill. "What? I'm just saying... why don't you ask her out? Y'know, a teacher for teacher conference sort of thing."

As he laughed at his own joke, he didn't fail to notice how his best friend stiffened in response, his posture seizing up making the laughing come to halt. Brows furrowing, the older male stood up again and placed a hand on the blondes shoulder knowingly. "Oh no, Cloud." Upon feeling the shoulders slump in return, he knew exactly what was going on in his head. "You can't, man... you just can't."

"How do you know?" Came a meek reply only to hear a loud sigh in return, one which sounded disappointed.

"Dude, you wouldn't be acting like this if it wasn't a student." Feeling him stiffen up again and hearing the sharp intake of breath, Zack retracted his hand from the others shoulder and collapsed down on the sofa holding his head in his hands. Cloud could really get into trouble with this if anything came from it. "At least tell me how old she is, man?"

"Eighteen."

"You're turning twenty-three in a couple of weeks... it's not that bad of an age difference, but you're her teacher!" Came a frustrated reply as he tried to get through to the chocobo butt who was now scratching the back of his neck. "Have you even talked to her?"

"Tried to."

"And?"

"She shut me out."

"Yes, because she is probably confused as to why her brand new teacher is taking interest in her! You're a good looking guy, Cloud but for people who aren't your students." His voice sounded mad and it only made Cloud feel worse as he walked off into his own room, "wait, Cloud, wait! Dude, look I'm sorr-"

SLAM.

As Cloud entered his room, he ambled over to the bed and collapsed on it onto his back with a frustrated sigh. What was he going to do come tomorrow? Would his feelings overtake and try it out with her again? All he wanted to do was get to know her more but after Zack's words, he felt a little put off. Maybe he should just keep his distance but then again, what would that achieve?


	4. Chapter 4

Another morning, another day, which meant it was time for Tifa Lockhart to get up and face the world again. She had hardly gotten any sleep last night as she had been tossing and turning about the previous day, the new teacher didn't seem to leave her mind yet she couldn't help but feel weird about it. She had never crushed on one of her teachers, it had always seemed a little strange for her, a little creepy but this guy would not leave her head and it was beginning to get the best of her.

As she stumbled out of bed, black rings prominent under her darkened ruby hues, she staggered into the bathroom, stripping her clothes off in the doorway and leaving the door open like she did every morning. It has become her morning routine since the first day that she had moved into the little apartment on her own. There was no barriers since she lived on her own. She could do as she wished. Leave anything anywhere she wanted; walk around naked if she really wanted to and she actually did it quite often at night when she made her home cozy with dim lights, a couple of candles lit, the fire blaring and the large TV which hung on the wall illuminating the whole apartment.

When she first began to live on her own, she had to admit, she wasn't fond of it at all. She would often sleep with a light on and she rarely spent time in her house alone, she would always go to a friends and stay as late as possible but as she aged and matured, she learned to cherish those moments alone and realize that some families didn't have that privilege if they lived with a lot of people.

Stepping into the shower, right foot first, she squashed herself into the corner as she pressed the button; one of her worst pet peeves was the freezing spray of water that lasted for a few seconds before the hot water came after. Testing the sprinkles with delicate digits, she let out a satisfied sigh and ambled forward allowing the hot water pour over her, dripping down every inch of her smooth skin, over her well developed breasts, dusting in the crevice between them and making a straight line towards her navel. Tipping her head back, she felt the ends of her locks fall past her bare bum, completely covering it as she ran her fingers through the start of it and kneaded the water through allowing it to become completely drenched.

Satisfied when she felt her hair completely well, she grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some on her hand, the fragrance of peaches emanating and filling the air giving her more reason to wake up. Pulling her hands to her hair, she massaged her scalp before gently pulling up the rest of her long hair. Sometimes she found it difficult to manage with but her hair was too long to cut now, she knew for a fact that she would miss it should she go through with cutting it.

While her hair rested on top of her head, she washed herself thoroughly before washing out her hair. She didn't have enough time to condition so that would just have to wait until next time. Turning off the shower, she stepped out and grabbed two towels, wrapping one around herself and the other in her hair. As she ambled back into her room, she sat in front of her vanity mirror and leaned her elbows on the desk gazing at her reflection with confusion. Just what had gotten into her and why couldn't that damn man leave her mind?!

She had been cold to him, very cold but it was only because the second she had seen him, she felt jelly-legged. A rise of heat made its way to her cheeks as she thought about the initial meeting, maybe he hadn't have found it embarrassing but she had. She was socially awkward, she always had been and just knowing that he had seen her bump into a wall and then stumble in not so gracefully to the hall and then stutter out a bunch of nonsense... she didn't even want to think of what he had been thinking. Groaning, she ran a hand over her forehead before making a start on her make up while thinking of a few things.

He had come over to her hadn't he? He had actually made the effort to come over and talk to her and from what she could recall he was actually trying to make conversation and it was her that was shutting him out. Yet, that was his job wasn't it? He needed to get to know his students and talk to them all, didn't he? He was a teacher, he couldn't just ignore any of them but he did spend a significant amount of time over with her away from the rest of the group or was she overthinking?

Should she open up today a little bit or stay closed off? She knew she had him for two whole periods this morning and she didn't know how she was going to be able to handle it. Why was he the teacher of her favourite subject? The one that she needed to concentrate on the most. An angry growl escaped as she closed her eyes in frustration and paused putting on her makeup for the time being, he was so attractive and he didn't look old at all but if she let anyone know that, it would be the end of her. She didn't do well with people being in her business, she much preferred to stay closed off to the world.

This was wrong though, she couldn't fall for her teacher. He was a full grown man and she was... a girl. A school girl to be exact. Why would someone like him go for an adolescent such as herself? He probably went to the bar after work and flirted with the women there that were his own age. Wait, how old was he again? She would hazard a guess of twenty-five... probably younger.

As she finished her make up and dried her hair quickly, she threw on her uniform before grabbing a couple of breakfast biscuits and making her way out of the door. It didn't take her long to get to school where Aerith gave her a cheerful wave and bounced over to her; full of life as always.

"Hey Teef! You excited for gym today?!" The Cetra spoke in a perky voice as she linked their arms together and pulled her along to their first period which would be starting soon but when she received no response, her eyebrows furrowed and she inclined her head to stare at her best friends. "Alright, Tifa, give it up. You wouldn't tell me yesterday but I am going to find out for sure today what happened to make you suddenly hate P.E so much."

"I don't hate gym, Aeri..."

"Don't even start denying anything!" She interrupted frustrated, if there was one thing the brunette hated most in the world was when people kept things from her, especially if they were being bothered by something, it made her feel like she couldn't help them and with her best friend suddenly acting strange every since Mr. Hotshot started working at their school yesterday made her suspicious. "...I just want to help you, you've been acting strange since yesterday morning when Mr Strife started, you mean to tell me that it's not linked?"

Once again, the younger girl ignored her and walked ahead sorting out the hem of her skirt and straightening out her over-sized jumper. Sure, she would be getting changed in a few minutes but she needed to occupy her shaking fingers with anything, the grilling she was getting wasn't something that she needed right now as she tried to sort her own feelings out. If this was only day two, she was dreading the rest of the week. This feeling could only get worse and worse.

"TIFA!" She screamed, gaining attention of others but choosing to ignore it, she just grabbed her hand and spoke in a hushed whisper. "You like him don't you..?" The quickest flash of guilt washed over the pale girls face as closed ruby hues and tried to straighten out her breathing before shaking her head, unconvincingly. "I knew it!"

Before the ravenette knew it, she was being pulled into a hug and squeezed tight making her intake a gasp and close her eyes, her composure crumbling while her body stiffened. Was she really that obvious? She must have been. Realisation hit her as she forced herself back and grabbed the older girls shoulders, ruby hues full of an unknown emotion as she stared at her. "Please, you can't tell anyone... I can't even admit it to myself. I don't want to admit it to myself but I'm not stupid... I know my feelings. Please, Aerith."

Nimble fingers reached out to brush a lock of ebony hair out of her eyes as she gave her a warm smile. "Your secrets safe with me, Teef." Upon hearing those words, she breathed a sigh of relief, nodding her thanks before walking off ahead of her best friend, unknowing to the look she was receiving.

A scheming gaze glazed over emerald irises as she smiled at the girls retreating figure, after everything Tifa had done for her in the past, it was time to return the favour. She was the only person in the world who knew what the ebony haired female had been through and she was intent on finding her happiness, so let the games begin. She noticed the worry in their teachers eyes when she said she would go look for her yesterday, she wasn't dumb when it came to people's feelings. Perhaps just a little bit of match-making was all they needed.

This morning's double period would be the perfect opportunity. "I'm going to make you happy, Tifa. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Aerith wandered into the changing rooms to find Tifa already half dressed and most of the other girls fully dressed. As she pulled down her skirt, the Cetra noticed that she already had her gym shorts on underneath to save time; smart girl.

Ambling over to her, she set her bag down and began stripping off to change into her own gym wear, she couldn't be bothered for P.E so early in the morning and neither could anybody else in the class except for Tifa, yet, she always got on with her own thing and left everyone else to it. Letting out a disgruntled sigh, she glanced over at Tifa who was putting her hair into a ponytail, hair tie in her mouth as she smoothened the edges, the ponytail itself falling down to just past the small of her back. She had the longest hair in the class, Aerith coming in a close second.

"See you out there, Aer." The ravenette smiled sweetly as she made her way out and into the sports hall being the first one there; wasting no time in stretching, she pulled her arms up and arched her back before laying down and doing some push ups, she needed to do at least 100 for her training and considering a certain male had distracted her from her training yesterday. Closing her eyes, she breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth with every crunch making sure to keep her breathing steady. The sound of the door opening didn't even sway her as she continued.

As mako-enhanced hues watched her in the corner of the hall, away from the rest of the equipment that was set up prior like yesterday, he couldn't help but allow a fond smile to grace his lips. Her shirt rode up a little giving him a nice little peak of her toned stomach which compressed every time she sat up, her perfect milky skin already glistening with sweat from her hard work. He felt his heart jump into his throat at the feeling of being caught staring at her as voices sounded down the hall from behind him, signalling that the students were coming out of the changing rooms and ready for class.

With the same amount of people yesterday, he felt grateful for having such a small class for two hours, it meant her could spend time getting to know them all a bit better and even more time to bond with her. After what Zack had said yesterday, he had been thinking and he chose to go against his best friends protests and try and get to know this girl. What harm could it do? She was just girl who was a few years younger than him, but she was an adult despite being a student. That much needed to be taken into consideration and he had a feeling Zack had just completely looked past the fact that she was eighteen, almost nineteen according to her records.

As they all got on with their starter warm ups to get ready for their self directed training, the brunette from yesterday wandered up to him with a bright smile on her face. He smiled back at her before asking if everything was okay, only to receive a nod.

"Sir, I feel a bit bad for Tifa being over there alone... can you go and see if she's okay?" She asked sweetly, her hands linked behind her back.

"Can't you, Aerith? You're her best friend if I recall?" His heart began to thud loudly as he thought of the possibility of being near her again but what would the other students think? Would they think it was weird?

"Uh, no... because... I-I... I haven't done my routine yet and I need to do it, so go over there." She gave him her best puppy-dog look.

He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what she was doing. She didn't seem like she could lie or scheme to save her life. This girl... this best friend of the girl who wouldn't leave his mind since the second he laid eyes on her, was pushing him towards her. Was that some sort of strange hint or was he over thinking things too much? Probably the latter but he would give it a go anyway. "...right. Work."

Giving her a suspicious glance, he pointed over to the rowing machine which he expected her to be on in the next five minutes before heading over to the ravenette who was now wrapping her fists in her protective bandages. She looked up at him and gave him a sharp look with those ruby hues before turning her attention back onto her hands. Her legs were spread wide and flat in front of her as she sat up with a straight posture. Impressive. He squatted down in front of her and tried to catch her eyes.

"Are you going to continue to shut me out, Miss Lockhart?" He spoke in a daring tone, only to receive a death glare. "So, I'm guessing you do this to all your teachers, hm?"

She stood up and began to punch the large hanging red bag in front of her, her hair swishing back and forth with every brutal hit, he winced at her strength before standing to his full height, just a little taller than herself. He felt himself getting aggravated as he put his arm between her and the punching bag only to receive a hit. Gritting his teeth, he held his arm tightly and glared at her, something which wasn't professional as a teacher. He had bought that on himself and he knew he would get hit but he still expected an apology.

"You should really be more smart." She almost barked as she took a sip of her drink while her other hand was on her hip, wiping the sweat from her brow, she glowered at him. "That was a stupid move."

"Excuse me?" He growled, his temper getting the better of him as he took a step towards her.

"I said, that was a stup..."

"I heard what you said, Miss Lockhart." He interrupted.

"My name is Tifa." She spoke sarcastically, Aerith running towards them with a mischevious glint in her eye.

"You should give her detention for back chatting, Mr Strife. An hours training with you after school." The brunette spoke solemnly as though she didn't want her best friend to be punished but she needed to learn the consequences for her actions.

"AERITH!" The ravenette screamed as she took a dangerous step towards her, her fists balled up at her sides signalling that she needed to get out of there and she needed to go, now! Taking the hint, the brunette scampered off back to what she was doing previously while Tifa turned to her blonde teacher.

"Detention tonight, Tifa. Be here at 4pm. Don't be late." He spoke sternly before casting an angry glance to her and stalking off to the other students, leaving her to be the one dumbfounded this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Words could not even begin to describe how angry she was with the Cetra at that given time as she paced up and down the sports hall waiting for her so called teacher. She would sock him one again if he didn't hurry up. Where on Gaia was he? It was already quarter past four, if he kept her any later, she would go crazy.

Wringing her fingers together, she felt the nerves bubbling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of been alone with him, had Aerith done this on purpose? She wasn't that scheming was she? No. She couldn't be. She couldn't have. A breath hitched in her throat as the image of him kissing her entered her mind.

NO.

No, Tifa.

That was wrong.

As she felt the heat rising to her cheeks, she heard the door open as the blonde casually wandered into the room, with his whistle around his throat bouncing against his muscled chest and his hands in the pockets of his shorts. She could feel her temper rising and she tried to convince herself that that was the reason her face felt warm.

"I thought teachers were meant to be punctual." She spoke in a sarcastic manner as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I thought students were meant to be respectful." He retorted as he walked up to her and stood directly in front of her, glaring down at her.

"Don't you think you're a little bit close, _Sir._" She fought the urge to push him back but she would get in a ridiculous amount of trouble for doing such a thing to a member of staff.

He realized she was right as he cleared his throat and stumbled back a little, losing his composure for a second before snapping back a harsh remark. "You know, Miss Lockhart. I've only been a teacher a couple of years and this is only my second day here but I don't think I have ever met a student like you." Or a woman for that matter, he spoke to himself in his mind, she seemed perfect but when he spoke to her, he meant her attitude towards him. "Don't think you can get away all the tongue you give me." Or the tongue I want to have in my mouth.

He felt himself blush at his thoughts turning everything around on him as he turned away from her and thought about what she could do for her punishment. Since she absolutely loved doing gym, he would be giving her what she wanted. Gazing around the area, he noticed the small closet which was where the equipment was kept and had an idea. "You're gonna put all that gym equipment away until quarter past five."

A growl escaped the girls mouth as she looked between the closet and the equipment before glaring at him. "Are you kidding me? I can't even lift half of that stuff on my own... that's labour." Upon seeing a smirk cross his face, she folded her arms. "What kind of teacher are you? You're not very professional, are you?"

"You're not very polite either... now get moving before I give you detention tomorrow as well!" He pointed towards the equipment and frowned over her as she ambled over to them stubbornly clad in her thigh-high socks, little ballet shoes, pleated skirt, bow-tie and over-sized cardigan. She really was the cutest thing he had ever laid eyes on, especially with her hair pulled to one side and those feathery bangs covering one of those beautiful ruby hues. "I will help you though."

As the started off with a rowing machine, she took one end and he took the other as they proceeded to lift it. She wasn't a weak girl but her strength wasn't on the same level as his, so while she struggled a little, he managed to do it without breaking a sweat which only made her more frustrated. She didn't want to appear weak in front of him.

"Struggling there?" He smirked as she shot him a death glare. "Hey, hey, I can understand if you are, you are only a small girl, I'm not judging."

As she ignored him, he rolled his eye at her coldness before picking up the pace so they could get this done quicker, despite him giving her a time. As they reached the store cupboard he allowed her to back in first so she could put it down. As the thud sounded signalling that it had reached the floor, he put it down himself and slid it into the corner.

They made their way back to the other equipment and proceeded doing the same thing will all of them until the gym itself was clear. As Tifa slid something into place, she didn't realize Cloud was behind her, turning around quickly she bumped into him. "Watch where your standing!" She growled dangerously as she shoved past him knocking him into the wall with force.

He reached his hand out and grabbed her wrist swinging her round to face him and pull himself up at the same time, his grip on her arm tightening as he raised his voice for the first time since he started being a teacher. "What on Gaia do you think you're doing?!"

"Getting out of here! You don't have permission to keep me after five pm anyway!" She snarled back as she ripped her wrist from his hand. "I can't get in trouble either because this isn't school time!"

She was making his blood boil and even she looked like she was about to murder him with her bare hands, yet with her gritted teeth, flushed cheeks and furrowed brows, she couldn't look more beautiful. "Good! Then I can't get int trouble for this either!" He shouted in her face as his large hands grabbed her hips and forcefully slammed her back into the wall before pressing his body tightly up against hers and smashing his lips against hers. To his surprise she didn't protest.

A grunt escaped his throat as his back hunched lower and his face lowered adding more pressure, her hands made their way to cup his neck before the wound around to the nape of his neck and threaded her delicate fingers through his hair only making him angle his face to deepen the kiss. In the heat of the moment, she hooked her right leg around his waist and forced his pelvis into hers making another groan emanate from his throat as his hands began to slowly wander up her ribcage.

As she let out a moan, he licked her lower lip slightly seconds before she pulled back slightly breathless. Reality came down upon her as she gasped and pushed him away. "W-what are we doing?!" Without even waiting for an answer, she pushed passed him again and ran out of the closet before reaching down for her bag and running across the large expanse of the sports hall.

"T-Tifa... WAIT!" The twenty two year old shouted after her as he scrambled out of the closet and ran after her only to find out she was already out the door. He ran a hand over his face and groaned. "Shit."


	7. Chapter 7

As the young teacher paced up and down the sports hall, he could feel regret seeping through his veins as he replayed the moment in his head again and again. The amount of trouble he would get into just for that one stupid moment of weakness; he couldn't even begin to explain to even himself what had came over him to make him do such a thing.

He wasn't clueless when it came to teenage girls, he had been a teacher for a few years now and even back when he was at school, he knew about what the girls where like; they loved to talk. It was one of their favourite past-times and he could practically vision her in his mind right now speaking to the brunette whom was titled her best friend, freaking about how their new pervy teacher made a move on her.

He needed to get out of this place, he needed to go home.

As he made his way to the locker room to get changed himself into some sweats, he opened his own locker which was in amidst all the other gym teachers lockers and gazed down at the bundle of closed laid in there. A sudden urge of anger spread through him as he pulled his fist back and smashed it into the one next to him angrily creating a large dent; he'd just have to deny that when it was asked about. He leaned his forehead against the silver locker and shut his eyes, breathing hard.

"Cloud?" Came a male voice.

He froze, feeling the cold sweat dripping down the back of his neck, he had been caught, she had gone straight to the nearest teacher and blabbed about what he had done. He was going to get fired, his reputation as a teacher would never be the same again, no school would ever hire him, he could even get arrested, all because of his stupid, stupid feelings.

"You okay? You look a little tense, has the second day been alright for you?" The male next to him who was just a few years older gave him a warm smile, he was also a teacher here and head coach of the boys football team. The two had met on Cloud's first day and had had a good chat to get to know one another on their lunchbreak.

"O-oh, yeah it's been alright," he stammered suspiciously, "w-why do you ask?"

An eyebrow was raised in his direction as he felt a rosy hue dust his cheeks, he hadn't a clue what the older male was thinking and his own mind was focused entirely on the kiss... her soft lips, how delicate and fragile her body felt against his despite how toned and strong it looked on the outside due to all her training... how his mind went hazy at the feeling of her leg hooking around his waist and how turned on he felt when he pushed himself into her... that little groan that escaped her lips as he licked her lower petal awaiting to go inside...

STOP. This. is. wrong.

He grabbed his stuff and slammed his locker shut before pushing past his fellow colleague and making his way for the door. "On second thoughts... I have to go... need to attend to some... t-things tonight." He gave an awkward wave before diving out the door leaving a perplexed man in the changing room staring after him.

Cloud jumped into his car and breathed out slowly trying to calm his nerves as he drummed his thumbs atop of the steering wheel anxiously. What was he going to do? He was never going to live this down if anyone found out. Zack would certainly be disappointed in him and he didn't fancy living in silence for the next few years, the raven haired male could hold a grudge, that was for sure.

Putting the gear stick into reverse, he pulled out of his parking spot and began his way home, he knew his attitude was acting shady, he couldn't stay calm or be cool and collected to save his life when he knew he had done something wrong, so getting into the apartment and talking to Zack without him realising something was up was going to prove a challenge, one which he wasn't looking forward too.

As he sat at the traffic lights, he could see a lone figure walking towards the shops on the corner, upon further inspection, he noticed it was Tifa; he felt his mouth go dry as the lights turned green and he sped off as quickly as he could but he couldn't help but to look in the mirror to inspect her face, she looked sad and somewhat lonely but he was probably reading her wrong, it wasn't one of his best traits. She was most likely creeped out about the actions he had pulled out on her.

Upon pulling into the driveway, he noticed Zack's car was already parked making him groan as he opened the door and stepped out, he locked it and pushed open the door of their block of flats before ascending the staircase to the second floor where his apartment lay. Rummaging around in his pocket for his key, he pushed it into the lock and gulped nervously; here goes.

"H-home." He sighed as he shut the door behind him and flopped on the couch.

"Yo man," the older male smiled as he walked out of his bedroom and sat down next to his younger friend, "something the matter?"

Yes. Yes. YES.

"No, nothing at all, just tired from work," came the tired reply as he yawned to emphasise his point.

"I'm not stupid, Cloud, I can tell when you're lying. Spill."

His voice was stern and it made Cloud flinch after mako enhanced hues scrutinized every part of him. A guilty expression covered his face as he looked down at his hands and avoided the older males intense gaze. He was right, he wasn't stupid and he knew he would find out in the next few minutes.

"You couldn't control yourself... could you?"

Cloud shook his head silently at his friends question before he noticed him tip his head back and let out a groan, angrily. "For fuck sake, Cloud."


End file.
